Pequeno Embaraço
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Sirius sempre me coloca em enrascadas.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Pequeno Embaraço.

Sinopse: Sirius sempre me coloca em enrascadas.

Ship: Sirius/Remus

Classificação: T

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Não

**N.A.: **_Essa fic é POV do Remus. E esse item é a minha cara. Nunca escrevi uma SiRem na minha vida, e como essa é a primeira fic e é para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass do fórum 6V da seção Sirius e Remus, eu TINHA que escrever._

_Obrigadinha Marília Malfoy por betar e Dark lindona por fazer a capa mais fofa. Amei._

_Se não gostam, boa sorte na vida._

_Se gostam, fico feliz!_

**_Item: 09 - Sirius e Remus levando uma bronca da McGonagall por terem sido pegos aos pegas nos escuros corredores._**

* * *

_**Pequeno Embaraço**_

_por Fla Cane_

Sirius sempre dizia que estava tudo bem, que ali naquele corredor onde a poeira se acumulava e as pessoas ignoravam, nunca seriamos pegos. E eu, como sempre, o ouvia. Sempre o seguia até lá, fingindo estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa, sem ser aquilo que eu estava fazendo. Por muitas vezes – vezes demais, eu devo dizer – deu certo. Ninguém nos via ou ouvia. Sempre fora assim. Bom, pelo menos fora assim até aquele dia, onde eu simplesmente não sabia aonde colocar minha cara de tanta vergonha por estar a escutar sermões daquela mulher que poderia muito bem ser minha avó.

Por Merlin, eu avisara Sirius que ela estava fazendo uma ronda diferente naquela noite, mas ele não me escutara. Na verdade Sirius nunca me escutava, nunca entendia o que eu queria dizer com: "não deveríamos fazer isso em outro lugar?" Não, ele preferia me ignorar e continuar a me prensar na parede e buscar minha língua com a dele. Sinceramente, por muitos momentos eu simplesmente acreditava que ele estava certo, que nunca alguém nos pegaria, afinal, no escuro, quem perceberia Sirius Black e Remus Lupin se agarrando, com as camisetas desabotoadas e as bocas sedentas pela outra?

McGonagall estava vermelha de tanto que falava, e sua fala parecia mais nervosa do que a habitual quando dava bronca em algum aluno, era algo como vermelho envergonhado. Claro que ela nunca deixaria isso transparecer, não na frente de Sirius pelo menos. E falando em Sirius, por Morgana, ele não estava nem ligando para aquilo. Não ligava para o fato dela estar a gritar que éramos dois adolescentes irresponsáveis, que não deveríamos fazer aquele tipo de coisa em corredores escuros e que deveríamos prestar atenção em nossos estudos e não um no outro. E ele nem havia se recomposto, continuava com a camiseta para fora da calça, os cabelos desarrumados como se tivesse acabado de acordar e a os lábios com um sorriso absurdo de felicidade, como se tomar bronca fosse algo que finalizasse seu dia com chave de ouro.

Eu sei que também era culpado disso tudo, mas ao menos eu tentei me recompor. A camisa que ele abrira com tanta agilidade, eu fechei em segundos. A calça que ele conseguira abrir – eu nem me lembrava de senti-lo fazer isso – eu fechei antes mesmo que ela percebesse. Meus cabelos estavam mais ou menos alinhados e minha boca eu apertava firmemente contra minha mão para que ela não reparasse que estava totalmente vermelha. Eu não conseguia entender por quê Sirius não parava de sorrir.

-Vocês estão no último ano, eu entendo que essa vontade seja algo que fervilhe dentro de vocês. – ela olhou para mim e tentou ao máximo não sorrir para minha cara envergonhada. Eu sabia que deveria estar vermelho, meus olhos arregalados e minha pele bem branca. – Mas, sinceramente, vocês poderiam ser mais discretos. Não acho que seja atitude de garotos que se dêem ao respeito ficarem de beijos em cantos escuros. Vocês podem muito bem serem adultos e esperarem até o final do ano letivo.

Eu quase desmaiei ao ouvi-la dizer isso e quase desmaiei ao ver Sirius rir das palavras dela. Eu estava rezando para que tudo acabasse bem e que, no mínimo, pegássemos uma detenção. Mas depois da risada de Sirius, eu sinceramente estava achando que não aconteceria mais isso. Esperava que ela chamasse meus pais e contasse que eu estava aos pegas com meu suposto melhor amigo. Eu tinha que interferir e tinha que ser agora.

-Sinto, Professora. Não irá mais acontecer. – disse deixando bem claro para ela e para o Sr. Risadinha, que não iríamos mais nos agarrar em cantos escuros.

-Assim espero, Sr. Lupin. O Sr., acima de todos, deveria dar o exemplo. Sempre um aluno comportado, excelentes notas, deveria se comportar. – o rosto dela se suavizou quando disse a próxima frase. – Entendo que estejam apaixonados, mas isso é algo para se conservar para si e para os familiares. Escola é um lugar para estudo.

E antes que Sirius pudesse abrir a boca dele, falei já o puxando antes que aquilo ficasse ainda pior.

-Não se preocupe, Professora. Não acontecerá mais, entendemos o recado.

Sirius sorriu para ela antes de nos afastarmos de vez, eu o puxando pela manga da camisa. Tinha plena certeza que ele não ligara nem um pouco para a bronca porque ele ainda estava com aquele brilho insano no olhar. Aquele brilho que ficava quando eu me despia para tomar banho, ou quando eu deitava em minha cama e esperava que todos ficassem sonolentos o suficiente para escapulir para a cama dele. Nos arrastamos por vários corredores, ele em silêncio, eu pensativo demais para falar algo.

-Você é uma pessoa terrível. – ele disse depois de algum tempo, me empurrando contra uma parede e me prensando a esta com seu corpo. Olhei em volta com medo de que alguém pudesse estar olhando. Mas não tinha ninguém, nunca tinha ninguém. – Mentir para aquela velha Sra. É feio, Remus, muito feito.

-Sirius, vamos para o dormitório. – ele me encarou firme nos olhos, tentando entender o sentido daquela minha frase e eu rolei os olhos. – Vamos dormir.

-Você consegue estragar o prazer de qualquer pessoa. – ele me beijou devagar, somente um breve roçar de lábios e eu, infelizmente, devolvi o beijo com mais entusiasmo do que deveria. Quando achei que já me renderia uma detenção, me separei dos lábios dele, sentindo que não deveria fazer isso nunca em minha vida. O beijo de Sirius era simplesmente tentador demais para se ter somente um pouco.

-Vamos, Sirius. – me desvencilhei de seus braços com uma rapidez desnecessária e comecei a caminhar pelo corredor, vendo-o me fitar.

-Você sabia que prendeu a camisa no zíper, né? – no começo não entendi o que ele dizia, mas foi somente os olhos cinza dele descerem para minha calça que eu comecei a pensar direito no que ele me falava. Fechei os olhos e rezei para que fosse brincadeira, mas ao colocar a mão por cima de meu zíper, percebi que era verdade. Meu rosto esquentou e tive plena certeza de que estava vermelho, e ouvindo o riso de Sirius de fundo não me ajudou nada. – Acho que foi por isso que ela não nos deu detenção alguma, você a deixou sem graça.

Eu tive que rir, na verdade, sorrir. Estava errado pensar que a Professora ficara sem graça de dizer algo durante a bronca. Mas eu também não estava longe de ficar com vergonha por deixá-la entender o que estava acontecendo segundos antes dela chegar. Apesar que, com o escutar de passos pelo corredor, Sirius soltara meu lábio inferior e mexera a mão de dentro da minha calça com uma velocidade tão grande que achei que tinha levado algo com ele. Arrumei aquele pequeno embaraço e abri os olhos, fitando-o por um breve momento.

Sirius era simplesmente um embaraço. Sempre me colocando em enrascadas. Não que eu fosse reclamar, longe disso. Na verdade, se ele parasse, eu sentiria falta. Muita falta. Era bom, ao menos eu teria sempre alguém para me avisar sobre a camisa presa no zíper.

**Fim**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Eu sei que é bobinha e curtinha, mas please, comentem?_

_Kiss_


End file.
